Pai e filho em paz
by strangeland
Summary: (Portuguese version of Father and Son in peace) ONE SHOT / Shaun e Ethan passam o primeiro dia dos pais depois dos acontecimentos com o Origami Killer. Shaun então dá um presente para o pai.


(Alerta de Spoiler: não leia esta história se não chegou no final de Heavy Rain. Esta história segue inspirada após o final "A new start" e não "a new life")

Pai e filho em paz.

Verão. Dia dos pais. Shaun Mars descia do carro de sua mãe Grace. Eles haviam indo no shopping comprar um presente para Ethan. Shaun agora tinha 11 anos e assim como o pai, freqüentava sempre o psicólogo.

Shaun chegou em seu novo lar com um presente embrulhado, uma carta e um porta-retrato dentro de um saco.

- Pai! Comprei um presente pra você! – ele disse ao entrar. A cozinha e a sala eram levemente separadas por um balcão de cozinha.

Ethan estava assistindo televisão, e quando ouviu a voz de Shaun, virou o pescoço para olhar na direção da entrada. Levantou e disse:

- Um presente pra mim? O que é?

- É um... – Shaun parou de falar e então disse: - é surpresa.

- E onde está sua mãe? Ela já foi? – Ethan perguntou.

- Já... Ela não quis entrar – Shaun disse um pouco triste. Ele puxou o embrulho de dentro do saco e deu ao pai, já neste momento sorridente.

Ethan pegou o presente das mãos de Shaun. A intuição de Ethan dizia que aquilo seria roupa. Abriu o presente e bingo. Era roupa. Uma jaqueta preta de couro falso.

- Você gostou?! Eu mesmo escolhi! – Shaun estava empolgado.

- É claro, filho! – Ethan colocou a jaqueta em si mesmo. A jaqueta caia bem. Porém não agüentou ficar com ela por muito tempo por causa do calor que estava fazendo naquele dia. – Essa jaqueta me deixa mais bonito. Acho que vou usar sempre quando o frio chegar – Ethan sorriu.

- Tem mais um presente, pai. – Shaun disse ao tirar um envelope de carta feita de papel de caderno, dobrado e colado de um jeito que era visível saber que foi o próprio Shaun que fez. Ele tirou o papel dobrado de dentro do envelope e disse: - Eu fiz uma carta pra você, pai.

- Tudo bem, quer que eu leia ou você vai ler? – Ethan perguntou enquanto indicava pro filho ir sentar no sofá, como ele havia feito.

- Não... Você lê depois quando eu não estiver por perto.

- Ok, ok. – Ethan disse. Ele deu um sorriso de lado e pensou "Ele é quase um pré-adolescente. Daqui a alguns anos, muita coisa mudará."

- Pai, já volto. Vou colocar o meu porta-retrato novo, que comprei hoje, lá no quarto. – Shaun tirou o porta-retrato do saco. - Vou colocar aquela manchete do jornal que tem a foto de nós dois – e ele sorriu de forma tímida.

Ethan não disse nada, só respondeu "sim" com a cabeça. Shaun foi até seu quarto e pegou um dos vários recortes de jornais que tinham matérias sobre o dia em que ele foi salvo da morte graças à seu pai, Madison e Jayden. Eram muitos jornais e várias manchetes e artigos específicos. Ele pegou um pedaço de jornal que havia uma foto dele abraçando o pai na frente do hospital, no dia depois que foi salvo pelo pai. Numa legenda pequena embaixo da foto estava escrito "Momento de alívio: Ethan Mars abraça seu filho Shaun, o único sobrevivente do Origami Killer".

Shaun colocou o pedaço de jornal dentro do porta-retrato e colocou em cima de sua cômoda. Contemplou por um minuto e saiu do quarto. Quando chegou à sala, viu que Ethan ainda não havia aberto sua carta.

- E então, qual é nosso plano pra hoje? - Ethan perguntou.

- Vamos no parque de diversão! Por favor, pai! Eu quero que nós dois vamos na montanha-russa nova que criaram!

- Ok, vamos sim. Só vou tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Aproveita e troque de roupa também, Shaun – Ethan levantou do sofá com os dois presentes na mão. Foi até seu quarto primeiro e colocou os dois presentes em cima da cama. Ethan não era um cara curioso. Depois das surpresas que teve ao ler cada figura de origami com os endereços das provas, ele realmente não tinha mais pressa nenhuma de ler alguma coisa. Além disso, se Shaun pediu para ele não ler naquele momento, ele iria respeitar o pedido do filho e só leria quando o garoto estivesse dormindo.

* * *

Quando Shaun e Ethan voltaram do parque de diversões, Shaun foi direto para o chuveiro tomar outro banho. Logo depois, trancou-se em seu quarto para jogar videogame. Nada mais, nada menos que Uncharted 1. Presente de aniversário que ganhou de Ethan.

Eles se divertiram bastante, tiraram muitas fotos... Eles nem foram assombrados por lembranças de Jason, que sempre começavam como "Se Jason estivesse aqui agora..."

Ethan tomou um banho e foi para seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e lentamente colocou as pernas em cima da cama, pronto para ler a carta de Shaun.

A carta dizia:

_"_

_ Para Ethan_

_Pai, neste primeiro dia dos pais depois de todo aquele pesadelo do Origami Killer, quero te agradecer muito por ter você como meu pai. Eu sei que vou no psicólogo para não ter que ficar lembrando de tudo aquilo, e para superar meu trauma de chuva, minha claustrofobia, mas eu sei que nunca vou me esquecer de tudo aquilo. Eu espero um dia poder lembrar não de todo o terror que passei, ou do rosto daquele assassino gordo, mas somente de você. _

_Eu sei que comprei um presente legal pra você, mas eu sei que nenhum presente que eu comprar vai se comparar ao que você fez por mim. Eu espero muito poder provar pra você o quanto eu te amo do mesmo jeito que você provou em passar por todo aquele pesadelo pra me achar."_

Nesta Hora, Ethan já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Fechou a mão direita de leve e levou para a frente da boca.

_" Pai, me desculpe por todas as vezes que falei no nome do Jason e te fiz chorar. E perdoe minha mãe por ter jogado na sua cara várias vezes que foi culpa sua o Jason ter morrido. Hoje eu tenho mais que certeza que você tentou o máximo que pode pra salvá-lo._

_Quando olho para aquelas notícias dos jornais, sinto um lado bom, que é saber que muitas pessoas souberam da nossa história, e nada foi em vão. Se eu gritar na rua dizendo que você é o melhor pai do mundo, ninguém iria acreditar! Mas no jornal, todo mundo acredita!_

_Eu te amo, pai. Espero um dia poder falar isso pra todas as pessoas que conhecer. E espero poder fazer algo por você que seja uma prova de amor. Ainda não tenho idéia nenhuma, mas vou ter._

_Guarde isso para sempre. Ou só até quando eu não tiver mais medo de chuva. Ou até eu tiver 23 anos. Acho que depois dos 23, esse papel vai estar ruim e você pode jogar fora. Ou eu vou ficar com vergonha._

_Shaun"_

Ethan não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Algumas lágrimas já caiam do seus olhos até o queixo.

"Shaun, essas palavras já são um presente" ele pensou.

Ethan limpou mais o rosto. Não havia mais barba. Não havia mais depressão. Havia alguns traumas como agorafobia, lembranças ruins em dia de chuva, entre outras coisas que estavam sendo tratadas com o psicólogo. Mas não havia mais depressão. O equilíbrio de Ethan e Shaun pela morte de Jason havia sido restaurado. Ethan nunca iria perdoar Scott Shelby, o Origami Killer, caso Shaun morresse. Mas havia uma coisa sombria nisso tudo. Ethan conseguia enxergar um lado bom. Se sentia tão culpado pela morte de Jason que seu cérebro começou a achar que ele estava com dupla personalidade, mas não estava. Quando o Origami Killer seqüestrou Shaun, Ethan teve todo o esforço do mundo para provar que faria de tudo pelo seu filho, para que ele não tivesse o mesmo destino de Jason. Fazer todo esse esforço para salvar Shaun, fez com que Ethan voltasse ter confiança em si, de que é um bom pai, de que não precisa se culpar mais. Não só ele mesmo, mas Grace, sua ex-esposa, já não mencionava mais o nome de Jason e nem culpava Ethan mais.

Jason não estava mais ali e nunca mais estará, e isso é algo que Ethan, Grace e Shaun terão que lidar pelo resto da vida. Mas as suas vidas estavam melhores do que antes de Shaun ser seqüestrado. Não havia mais Scott Shelby para vigiar Ethan de longe. Não havia mais depressão, ou uma casa de aparência triste no subúrbio da Filadélfia. Um novo começo.

Ethan resolveu espiar Shaun, para saber se ainda estava acordado ou não. Chegou na porta do quarto de Shaun e abriu devagar. Shaun dormia. Ele entrou, olhou para o videogame , olhou para a TV, e então olhou para a cômoda onde Shaun havia colocado o porta-retrato. Ele se aproximou e viu que era a foto deles abraçados na frente do hospital. Sentiu uma emoção forte e não pode controlar o sorriso. Talvez se Shaun guardar aquele porta-retrato para ele, seria um motivo de felicidade para Ethan sempre que ver. Mas Ethan é um pai, e pai e mãe ama um filho incondicionalmente.

Fim.


End file.
